Abyss of Passion
by 93flwerfly
Summary: The feud between their families kept them apart, but their love for one another was stronger than anything they had ever experience before. The only thing that truly kept them apart was an abyss of passion. Other OTP's too, PLEASE REVIEW! I plan to make this one the best yet!


_**OK! My loyal followers! This...and i do mean it this time...THIS story you see here will be the LAST new story I post! It wont be my last one! Don't go crazy! I plan to keep you updated on everything i have! All my stories will be updated! Trust me! I just got internet! So...you can imagine me writing non-stop to update for you guys! **  
_

_**So..This story...it was an idea i got from watching a soap opera one night...I'm not stealing their ideas, just making it more of my own! It will have so many twist you guys are going to go crazy! Anyway...here you go... Hope you guys like it!**_

* * *

_Prologue_

_It was this feeling they couldn't comprehend, it was a love that slowly turned into passion as the time went on. But they were only children, oblivious to that infamous four-letter word that everyone around them seemed to be feeling. They were the children of the two most powerful families in the small town they lived in and their families hated each other; but they didn't. _

_One of them had a family you only see in storybooks; they were always buoyant and blissful. The first couple was always cheerful, eyes around the town roamed on them as their eyes were glued to one another, showing the yearning they both shared. _

_The other had a family any child would dread being a part of. The second couple was bleak to one another, there was hatred in their eyes and the love had been long far from gone. Fights, yelling and sometimes hitting was what the child had to deal with as everyday he grew scared and felt absolutely alone. Yet, whether they just had been a witness to an argument or having their cheeks showered with kisses; they found each other and felt safe._

* * *

The radiant ebony-skinned child with brown almond shaped eyes saw how her mother caress her father's cheek after he had come home from work. She saw how gentle and slowly her mother was towards her father, taking her time making sure her father could feel her. Her father grabbed her mother's hand and kissed every finger and then slowly brought her face to his lips, causing the child to scrunched her nose, taking out her tongue in disgust. She loved her parents but the sight of them practically eating off their faces, wasn't a view an eight-year old child wanted to see.

"Blech!" Noticing she reacted out loud, the sensitive child covered her mouth as her parents turned to view her standing by the kitchen door way. Her mother gave her a warm smile and began walking towards the child. Bending down to her knees, her mother began to play with her daughter's short black wavy hair.

"Mercedes, aren't you suppose to be with Nana?" Mercedes bit her lip, embarrassed to have ruined a beautiful moment between her parents, but she didn't mean to.

"Mama, I didn't mean to bother. I was waiting for Emma to take me to Nana's house and that's when I saw you two kissing." Her mother giggled as she brought her baby's forehead down and kissed it.

Mercedes' mother was one of the town's beauties and the jealous wives bashed and adored her at the same time. She was a fair height colored woman, with almond shaped eyes like Mercedes and eyelashes that went for miles. Her chocolate skin glowed in the sun, making her full lips stand out. Her wavy dark brown hair passed her shoulders, stopping in the middle of her back. The curves she possessed were never seen on any woman who lived in the small town and that made her unique, making her more preferred by the men who lived there. She loved helping people and often took Mercedes to the shelters and volunteered serving dinner for the homeless. She earned the name _**the white dove**_ for being pure and beautiful.

"Stephanie, I'll see you upstairs." Mercedes saw her father wink at her mother, who was now avoiding her eyes. Stephanie raised herself from kneeling and followed her husband's passionate eyes as he walked upstairs. Thankfully, Mercedes was too busy playing with her bright yellow sundress to notice the sexual tension between her parents.

"I'm guessing your brat of a daughter hasn't left yet?" Mercedes flinched at the stern and stiff voice of her aunt Carmen, as she walked into living room. Her aunt Carmen was nothing compared to her mother. Carmen was cynical, malice and her very presence brought chills down Mercedes' spine. Mercedes wasn't scared of her aunt, but her aunt hated her for some reason she couldn't understand, so she hid behind her mother's white dress as she heard her mother huff in frustration.

"Carmen, if you're going to be living in this house, you are going to respect my baby. I never understood your negative behavior towards Mercedes; she has done nothing to you. On the contrary, it is her who tries to have a relationship with you, but you reject her every time." Sneaking glances at her aunt behind her mother's dress, Mercedes could see her aunt roll her eyes, followed by placing her hands on her hips.

Carmen Jones was a woman the town frowned upon. She was always walking around at night, wearing the most revealing clothes and attracting the wrong attention. Carmen loved being reckless and often rode on motorcycles with strangers that would lead her to a nearby hotel. She was also one of the town's beauties, but not as caring and graceful like Mercedes' mother. Her eyes were rarely seen on a colored woman in the town, for she had blue intense eyes; almost cat like if you look close enough. Her dark curly hair was extremely long as it passed her shoulders and stopped at her thighs. Never quite reaching the same physic as her sister, Carmen hated her for that reason and for bringing to the earth a daughter she had with her brother-in-law who she secretly loved. She earned the name _**the black crow**_ for having an evil presence but also for being a dangerous beauty.

"Mercy, baby? Where are you? Oh, there you are!" Mercedes saw her caretaker Emma, coming from another room, carrying Mercedes' purple butterfly suitcase. Emma was a peached skinned woman with these enormous light brown eyes. She had ginger-colored hair and wore a smile that made Mercedes' day. Mercedes ran towards her as she hugged her tightly.

"Ems!" The middle-aged woman laughed at the nickname she had given her and took her almost daughter into her arms.

"Let me help you with that Emma." Stephanie walked towards them as she took the suitcase out of Emma's hand and started walking towards the door and opened it.

"Thank you Miss Jones, you didn't have to do anything. I didn't want to bother." Stephanie moved her hand in a carless motion as Emma laughed softly and with the young Mercedes in her arms they headed out the door.

"Have fun at Nana's house my love." Mercedes moved her hands off Emma's neck and blew her mother a kiss, which her mother caught. Stephanie followed them all the way to the car, waving goodbye to them as the car left.

* * *

The striking ivory-skinned child with iridescent green eyes could hear screaming followed by silence and then the slamming of the doors that brought an ache to the child's heart. The child sniffled and with the sleeves of his blue shirt, wiped tears falling from his face. There was a pleasant knock on his bedroom door, thinking it would probably end up being his mother, apologizing for the argument, the child continued drawing.

"Sam? Are you ready?" Sam turned to see his housemaid sticking her head inside his room with the door slightly open. He chuckled and motioned her to come inside.

"What are you drawing?" His housemaid asked as she peered over his creation. Sam grabbed the paper in his hands and explained it to her once he saw the confused look on her face.

"That's me and Mercy. We are at the lake. It's the lake hidden behind the forest. No one knows it's there, only Mercy and I know! Well, Puck also knows which doesn't make it special for me and Mercy." The young woman smiled at his almost son and messed up his blond-brown locks. She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the chair he was sitting on.

"Come on, if you want to go visit Mercy at her Nana's house, we have to do it before your mother finds out. I told her you would be sleeping over at Noah's house." Sam knew lying was bad, but when it came to his mother knowing that Mercedes was his best friend and the daughter of the family she hated, secretive play dates were scheduled between his housemaid and her caretaker. Sam never understood why his parents hated Mercedes' family. But later he started figuring out that it was his mother that hated her family and by family he meant only Mercedes' mother. Sam could see the fury in his mother's eyes every time she saw her walk around town. She always had this grace in her step and her posture showed only fierceness. Mercedes' mother had relationships with the town folk his mother could only dream of and her reputation had always been question by the good deeds Mercedes' mother did.

Shaking his head at the amounts of information his eight-year-old mind could barely handle, he gave his housemaid a big smile and they both walked out of his room as he carried the drawing and she carried his Captain America suitcase.

"Where are you taking my son Regina?" Sam gasped at the voice but then smiled as he let go of Regina's hand to go run and hug his father. His father knew about his friendship with Mercedes and he didn't mind at all. Sam's dad was a well-build man with a serious and strong voice but with a caring and selfless heart being the exact opposite of his mother.

"I'm going to see Mercy dad! Don't tell mom!" Sam whispered in his father's ear as he let him go. Sam's father chuckled and kissed his son's forehead only to look up at Regina who wanted to pass out.

"How long have you and Emma been scheduling these play dates? I have no objection towards Sam seeing Mercedes, but a little warning would be nice in the future. Now hurry up before your mother wakes up from her afternoon nap." He patted Sam's butt playfully trying to make him giggle but Sam's face was now gloomy.

"Why must you and mama fight?" His father only gave him a small smile and grabbed his cheek.

"Don't worry about it son, just go have fun! And be careful, don't think I don't know about your adventures in that lake you think no one in this town knows about." Sam's mouth flew wide open and scrunched his nose in annoyance. He seriously thought no one knew about that lake, he nodded and hugged his father one last time before walking towards Regina, taking her hand once again.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to keep this hidden from you, I just thought-" His father raised his hand in order for her to stop talking.

"Don't apologize Regina, just make sure I know next time." He winked at her and waved goodbye to them before heading towards his room. Sam turned his body and with his eyes, followed his father as he entered his bedroom, only to hear his mother start to yell once again. Sam flinched at how loud her voice was and turned back around as Regina was taking him to their limo.

* * *

"Nana!" Mercedes screamed as she saw your godmother waiting for her on the front porch of her house. The middle-aged woman took Mercedes into her arms and gave her a bear hug.

"Oh my Mercy! How is my favorite baby girl?" Mercedes giggled because she was the only child she cared for well, besides her other son, but he was much older and in the army.

"Hello Carole, how are you?" The two woman exchanged greetings as Mercedes was still trapped in her godmother's bear hug.

"Oh, sorry baby. Well come on inside, I'm making your favorite cookies." Mercedes started squealing and as soon as she was about to enter her home, a car honk was heard making Mercedes shriek.

"Mercy! Mercy!" Mercedes whole face lit up once she saw her best friend with his head sticking out of the window and waving his hands around like a maniac.

"Sammy!" The car wasn't a regular vehicle, but a limo and Mercedes had never seen such a thing. The black limo came to a stop and Sam immediately opened the door and jumped out as he ran towards Mercedes to hug her. Almost knocking her over, Emma had to hold Mercedes' back from falling on the ground. Holding Sam was something Mercedes would never grow tired of. He always had this scent of spearmint soap that made her eyes water but she liked it. The same was said for Sam as he closed his eyes, holding her in his tiny arms was something that made his scrawny knees weak. Sam liked her coconut scent hair and her light gardenia perfume.

Pulling apart, the two older women gave the two children faces of endearment as they saw how they reacted towards each other.

"Carole! Emma! Hello!" The two women left the two children by the doorstep to greet Sam's housemaid. It seemed like Sam and Mercedes didn't know they had left because they kept staring at each other. Sam had his hand on the back of his neck as he tried to come up with words to say to Mercedes about her bright yellow sundress. Mercedes wanted to know what he was thinking about because she saw him in deep thought and she knew Sam had to be careful and not stress himself, since he had dyslexia.

"Um…Mercy. You look…look very…um…" Mercedes raised one of her tiny eyebrows at Sam who was now blushing. He felt his ears hot and quickly touched them to try to hide the shade of color they were turning into.

"Are you okay Sammy?" Sam let out an exasperated sigh and finally let everything out in a scream.

"YOU LOOK VERY PRETTY IN YOUR SUNDRESS MERCY!" Sam saw how Mercedes' face turned from startled because he yelled at her to timid as she looked down and now it was her turn to try to hide her pink shaded cheeks.

"Thanks Sammy." Sam saw how she started playing with her sundress and he just gave her a whole-hearted smile.

"Sam, Mercy, if you guys want to go the la-" Carole was interrupted by a loud yell from a light browned eyed mohawked haired little boy.

"Mercy! Mercy!" Mercedes turned to see her other best friend come into everyone's vision in a black bicycle. Sam turned to see his least favorite person and groaned in displeasure as he crossed his small arms across chest.

"Noah? What are you doing here?" Mercedes was shocked to see him, but she was happy he was here; maybe all three of them could go to the lake. Puck jumped off the bike and ran towards Mercedes to hug her, and from the impact of the hug, they both fell on the ground, Noah on top of Mercedes.

"Ow! Noah!" Mercedes yelped but then was replaced by pure laughter as he started tickling her. Sam frowned and began tapping his small feet on the ground as he was losing his patience.

"Oh my, let me help you two." Carole gently grabbed Noah and pulled him off as Emma helped Mercedes up and patted the grass pieces off her dress.

"Noah, what brings you here? Aren't you supposed to be helping Father Shuester down at the church?" Noah scrunched his nose and nodded at Carole.

"I prefer Puck if that's okay Miss Hudson." Carole's eyes shot wide and smiled at the eight-year old boy who was fixing his black muscle shirt.

"Well…Puck, if you don't mind me asking, what brings you to my home?" Puck shifted his eyes to Mercy then back up at the short curled-haired woman.

"Father Will gave me the afternoon to come and see Mercy. I know she was coming here because every last Thursday of each month, Emma brings her here, though I didn't expect Sam to be here." Sam scoffed silently and began walking towards Mercy.

"Mercy and I were just going to play at our private lake!" Mercy unmindful to the intense stare the two young boys were having, nodded her head.

"Do you want to come along Puck?" Sam's mouth dropped and rolled his eyes just before lowering them in sadness. He wanted to be with Mercy and only her; he didn't want Puck to come.

"Can I Miss Hudson?" Carole laughed along with the other two older women and they each grabbed a child's hand and took them inside for lunch first.

* * *

"Come on Mercy! Hurry!" Sam yelled cheerfully as all three of them ran past the forest and into a wide open plain that would lead them towards the hidden lake. Mercy started out in the back of Puck and Sam but finally caught some speed and past them both only to stop once she saw little girl her age, sitting down against a tree and reading a book.

Mercedes saw how the book was covering her face, so she could only see bits of blond hair. The girl lowered her book a little bit to look at Mercedes and that's when she saw her wearing glasses that magnified the little girls eyes tremendously, they looked like something out of a caricature drawing. Besides the glasses, Mercedes could see that she had pretty hazel eyes.

"Hello, my name is Mercedes." The little girl dropped her book entirely and smiled so big that her hidden braces came into vision. Mercedes didn't gasp or comment on the light-skinned girl, but smiled back at her.

"Hello, my name is Lucy Quinn Fabray." Mercedes was about to speak when she was interrupted by Sam and Puck who were out of breathe from running after her and they both gasped at the girl in front of them. Their sudden and rude actions made the little girl hide her face behind the book again. Mercedes turned and smack both boy's arms and began walking towards the shy girl.

"Do you want to play with us? We were just heading to this lake, do you want to come Quinn?" The pearl-skinned little girl shot her head up and dropped her book and gazed at Mercedes for a long time.

"No one ever called me Quinn before." Mercedes giggled and grabbed her hands.

"I like Quinn." Suddenly Sam and Puck started throwing pieces of grass and small sticks at Quinn in an attempt of getting her to leave. Quinn yelped and used her book as a shield as she got up and ran away before Mercedes could stop her.

"Yeah! You better run!" Mercedes was so mad that she pushed Puck down onto the ground, as she didn't change her complexion.

"She wanted to play and you two were being mean!" Sam saw the hurt in Mercedes' eyes and when he tried to walk towards her, Mercedes pushed him away and began running in the direction of the lake.

"Mercy! Wait!" Sam yelled at Mercedes but she didn't turn around. Even though Mercedes was mad at both her best friends for chasing the timid little girl away, she still waited for them to reach the edge of the lake where she was standing. She began to take off her yellow sundress, leaving on her spaghetti strapped white shirt and her purple undies on. Sam smiled when he saw Mercedes already ready and waiting for him and Puck to change out of their clothes.

Puck's cheek turned a light shade of pink as he took off his black muscle shirt and his pants, leaving him shirtless with his white underwear. The same was said about Sam, but he had Captain America underwear instead. With Mercedes in the middle, she took both Sam and Puck's hands, and they counted to three before jumping in.

"Ah! The water is cold!" Mercedes shrieked as Sam began splashing her with water. Puck ducked his whole body in and began swimming towards Sam without him knowing, yanking off his Captain American underwear and throwing them to the dry land.

"Puckerman!" Sam dunked his body in the water leaving only his eyes showing and his nose blowing up bubbles. Mercedes turned to see and saw what Puck had done and covered her mouth from laughing. Sam saw Mercedes softly giggling and he felt like he wanted to die and he was but out of embarrassment.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll go get your Spiderman tidy whites." Mercedes began swimming towards the dry land when Sam yelled at her.

"It's Captain America." She turned and for once in his life, Sam felt truly afraid.

"Do you want me to get your undies? Or do you want to stay here alone and naked!" Sam gulped and nodded at Mercedes who was now reaching down to grab his underwear.

"Samuel Jacob Evans!" Mercedes turned to see a blond haired woman with stone-like features coming in her direction. What was worse was, Mercedes was holding on to Sam's underwear in her hands.

"What are you doing with my son's undergarments you little brat!" Mercedes turned to see Sam with his mouth open and when he tried to speak, his mother shushed him.

"Get over here now and you get out of my sight!" Sam's mother; Mellissa pushed Mercedes away, which caused her to fall and Sam's underwear to drop from her hands.

"Hey! You can't push her!" A brave Puck quickly swam out of the lake and into the dry area and helped a shivering Mercedes up from the ground.

"Well if it isn't Noah Puckerman! The town's lonely orphan!" Before Puck could say anything, he was interrupted by a women voice.

"Mellissa! Who are you to talk to Noah like that?" Carole came out from the other side where Mellissa had come from and pulled both Puck and Mercedes aside. Mercedes was hugged with a purple satin towel and was picked up in the arms of Emma.

"This doesn't concern you Carole." Carole took a step forward as Mellissa took a step back.

"Anything that deals with my baby Mercedes or Noah is a concern to me." There was a silence until the too proud for his own being Puck, spoke.

"I prefer Puck." Mercedes moved from Emma's arm to reach down to Puck and smack the top of his Mohawk.

"Shut up!" Mellissa turned to see her son who was now crying while still in the water. She groaned and picked up her son's wet underclothing and threw them at him. Splashing in the water, Sam quickly swam towards them, and placed them on in a fast motion.

"Hurry up Sam!" Sam flinched at how stern his mother's voice was and ran out of the water and grabbed his mother's arms. With her son's outer clothes in her hand, she gave Carole and especially Mercedes dagger eyes before leaving with her son.

Mercedes smiled sadly as Sam turned to face her giving her one last smile before turning back around.

"Come babies, lets get you dried up so you can have cookies with milk." Carole took Puck's hand as Mercedes rested her forehead on Emma's shoulder before drifting to sleep.

* * *

**SO? DO YOU GUYS LIKE IT? This was more of a start, you get a taste of some of the main characters. It will Kiddie Sam, Mercedes, Puck, and Quinn until a situation happens that makes me transform them into young adults! Please Review! **

**Tell me what you think! I will update You Can't Choose Love Tomorrow! I promise!**


End file.
